Conventional technologies for virtual networks, such as a virtual local area network (VLAN) operate by connecting devices (i.e., servers, workstations, etc) to create a network that is logically segmented on an organizational basis (i.e., project teams, geographical locations, college campuses, etc). Traffic traveling through a particular VLAN carries a unique virtual network identifier (such as a VLAN ID) as it traverses through the network. The VLAN ID allows VLAN switches and routers to selectively forward packets to ports with the same VLAN ID while disallowing traffic from one VLAN to be sent to devices on another VLAN.
The devices within a VLAN can be connected to the same VLAN, regardless of their physical connections to the network. A device within the VLAN can be physically moved without having to manually update the network address of that device. Reconfiguration of the network can be done through software rather than by physically unplugging and moving devices or wires.
Routers within the VLAN maintain Virtual Routing and Forwarding instances (VRFs). A VRF includes a network address routing table, a derived forwarding table, a set of interfaces that use the forwarding table, and a set of rules and routing protocols that determine what goes into the forwarding table.
Connectivity problems within a virtual network are detected by sending packets over the network, to probe and measure various performance metrics as well as to detect network faults. Conventional technologies schedule probes at set intervals to detect (and resolve) connectivity problems before a user encounters any connectivity problems, thus guaranteeing that any connectivity problems in the network are discovered within the set interval times in which the probes are scheduled.